


Familiar

by ToujoursMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Worried About His Lady, F/M, One Shot, Reveal by Fighting Technique!, adorkable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Taking place after the episode "Riposte", during their fencing class, Marinette and Adrien find their sparring partner awfully familiar....





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short one-shot because I saw this post by ohsavagebeauty on tumblr  
> https://toujoursmiraculous.tumblr.com/post/169719303156/ohsavagebeauty-i-was-trying-to-decide-why-i-liked

"Are you ready, Marinette?" Adrien called over to her, an encouraging grin on his face.

She returned his smile and gave a quick nod. 

Marinette had earned the last spot on the fencing team that D'Argencourt had to offer. She had been practicing all week, and today was the day she needed to show the class just how much she had improved. She was also quite nervous because she would be sparring with Adrien. Not only was he the best student on the team, but she worried her feelings for him may keep her from focusing.

Adrien put his mask over his face, hiding his features from view. She relaxed a bit once she could no longer see him, and took a deep breath.  
Just pretend you're sparring with Chat Noir, she told herself as she put her helmet on. Pretend he's the boy that's under the mask.

"Get into position!" M. D'Argencourt instructed. "Greet each other."

Adrien and Marinette crossed their sabers over their chests and then brought them down quickly to their sides.

"En garde ! Prêt allez !"

They lunged at each other, their sabers clinking together with fast rhythm. Those watching knew right away this would be a matchup they wouldn't soon forget.

 

_"So... about Riposte...." Chat had brought up to Ladybug the day after her attack._

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I want to make sure you're prepared if we have to face Riposte again someday, or someone like her. Especially if I can't be there to help you... again..."_

_Ladybug sat up, turning her head to the side a bit. "Where are you going with this, Chaton?"_

_"I want you to spar with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Humor me? Please?" He looked at her with nothing but concern. He had expressed how he felt particularly guilty for not showing up until the end, and injured at that. She sighed._

_"Alright. I could use the practice," she muttered the last bit, getting to her feet._

_Chat Noir grinned with relief. He turned around and ran a few steps away, ducking behind a chimney. He returned with two helmets and two sabers in hand._

_"For you m'lady," he held them out for her and bowed, causing her to giggle._

_"Such a gentleman," Ladybug commented, taking the helmet and saber from his hands._

_"Of course. Now, do you know the rules, or would you like me to go over them? Not that akumas follow rules, but just for today."_

_"I know enough," she said with a secretive smile. "Let's start."_

 

Their blades clung together, each one determined to do their best to touch their opponent and win. The small crowd, made up both of fellow fencers and random students at the school, ooh'ed and ahh'ed as they watched.

Adrien couldn't help but silently commend Marinette for how fast she had picked up the sport and how determined she was. But she was still a beginner, and beginners make mistakes. He was so close, just one lunge and he would have her.

Only, right as he headed for her, she quickly spun around, so agile and graceful, and lunged at him instead.  
His eyes grew wide, because he had only seen one other person move in such a way to dodge him.

 

_"Whoa, what was that?" Chat stopped moving and removed his helmet._

_Ladybug straightened up, removing her helmet as well. "What was what?"_

_"That move. The way you dodged me. I've never seen anything like it before," he gaped at her, his eyes glistened with excitement._

_"Oh that? That's just me incorporating some of Ladybug's moves into my fencing. I can't seem to help myself," she chuckled at herself. "It may not be the way it's done, but it's just instinct. Anyway, let's continue?"_

 

Adrien's mind was racing, he wanted more than anything to stop and ask right there if she was Ladybug, but not only were they in the middle of an important match, they had an audience, and he knew how much Ladybug wanted to keep her identity a secret from him.  
Instead, he answered her spin move with a move of his own. 

 

_"Could you do that spin move of yours again?" Chat Noir asked._

_"Sure, why?"_

_Chat bent his saber's blade. "I want to try out a special move of my own."_

_Ladybug laughed. "Okay then, ready when you are."_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir fenced for a few seconds before Ladybug did her special move, to which Chat responded with his own.  
He spun his saber in his hands, much like he would his baton, the blade causing Ladybug's saber to jet out to the side, away from him. He took the opportunity to lunge, winning the match._

_"Impressive Chat," Ladybug commented in awe. "Considering how you knew right away how to counter me, I take it you're not exactly new to fencing?"_

_"Let's just say I've been fencing much longer than I'd care to admit," he replied after a short pause. "You did a really good job with that move, it was very clever and will take a lot of people by surprise. It just won't work on me."_

_"Noted, thank you," Ladybug brushed her bangs from out of her eyes. "Another round or two before we head home?"_

 

Marinette grinned as she spun around, hoping Chat would be right and her move would take Adrien by surprise, but as if he knew it was coming, he spun his saber, pushing her sabered hand away from Adrien.  
Unable to be quick enough to stop him, Adrien's blade touched Marinette's shoulder, winning him the match.

The kids around them cheered for Adrien's victory, some kids congratulated Marinette for such a wonderful match. However the cheers and praises were unheard by the fencers. They just stood, facing each other with their helmets still shielding their faces.  
Finally, once most of the kids had either left or moved onto matches of their own, Marinette approached Adrien who walked off to sit alone on one of the benches along the side of the room.

"You know," she began, sitting down next to him, not looking in his direction. "A friend of mine told me that move of mine wouldn't work on him, but would stun others I'd try it on, given how unique it is."

Adrien quickly turned to her, his eyes wide. Marinette continued looking straight ahead, her eyes focusing on a pair of fencers, a couple of newbies from the looks of it.

"You managed to not only avoid my move, but deflect it the exact same way he did," she glanced at him then, her smile growing wider as she watched his expression change. 

It took a few moments to get over the initial shock. Once it did, Adrien chuckled. 

"I was hoping you'd figure it out, m'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one-shot by giving me a kudos or leaving a comment, and if you'd like to read more from me, I have plenty more works, both WIPs and finished for you to check out!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @toujoursmiraculous


End file.
